1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calendar and especially to a perpetual calendar embodied in a self-contained kit. The calendar kit further contains month, day and date indicants in addition to providing for memoranda recordation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calendar devices of the prior art include calendars which had slide indicators for denoting a specific monthly date such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 782,842, 1,007,760, 1,685,692, 2,279,790 and 2,586,890. Those previously mentioned calendars were, however, not designed for perpetual use and therefore had to be replaced annually. In addition, they had no provision for diary entries, recording of information or visual scheduling displays.
The application of perpetual type calendars was described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 301,553, 3,827,168 and 4,015,351. A disadvantage of those calendar apparatus was that they were cumbersome to use, did not readily furnish a system for indicating events or recording notations keyed to particular dates and further were not designed for record keeping functions.
The improved calendar of this invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a perpetual calendar in kit form which includes a system for displaying and recording information in a monthly chronological array.
Another feature of the instant calendar kit is the incorporation of a writing instrument which is also functional as a day-date indicator.